Bloopers Reel/The post credits scene: "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Us" play
This is how the blooper real and the post credit scene goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. the blooper reel goes Blooper 1 Stuingtion: Speed? Speed: Marker! clipboard Stuingtion: And, action! Thomas: whistles Twilight: You needed us, Princess? Princess Celestia: Yes, I have a task for you to go somewhere. Thomas: Where? Princess Celestia: The Isle of Berk, Thomas. Twilight: The Isle of Berk? I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th– Princess Celestia: There wouldn't be. The Isle of Berk has been forgotten by many in Equestria. leans back and falls over laughs Blooper 2 Astrid: the Deadly Nadder, ready to strike it with her ax GAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! then she hits the camera by mistake Astrid: Sorry! My bad! Blooper 3 Stuingtion: And, action! Princess Celestia: No. You are to head to the Isle of Berk and find a Viking named: "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He plays an important role in the task. Twilight: What was my line again? Stuingtion: "For what" the crew, Thomas, Twi, and Celestia start laughing Blooper 4 Stuingtion: Speed! Speed: Marker! Stuingtion: And, action! and the team come onto a ledge to watch the Night Fury Pinkie: and falls off Whoa! everyone starts laughing Blooper 5 Monstrous Nightmare then pins Hiccup under its claws asit growls at him Monstrous Nightmare: I'm sorry, can, can we cut? Hiccup: (groans) Monstrous Nightmare: It's just that, I don't think I'm really coming across. Hmm... Oh! Oh! I know! I know! I could lather up a bunch of spit! Ooh! Ooh! That's good! I got it, Stuingtion! Alright, one more for me! Blooper 6 see our heroes following Toothless and then a bug flies into Dusty's mouth Dusty: chocking Uh, stop! Stop! I think I swallowed a bug! Rainbow: laughing Stuingtion: Cut. Blooper 7 Speed: Marker Stuingtion: And action! then picks up the fish and walks slowly forward keeping an eye out for the Night Fury Twilight: Oh, Mr. Dragon? they look around, ??? is doing something silly on top of a rock crewmen start laughing and then the team laugh Blooper 8 Hiccup: Something stupid. shows he has a mustache on him laugh Hiccup: What? What are you laughing about? the mustache Huh? laughs Real funny, Pinkie! Stuingtion: Alright, we're losing our light, wash it off and let's go again. Blooper 9 heroes are looking out at the leaving Viking ships Willy: a tellascope That's it, they're gone. the telescope off his eye and he has a silver ring around it. crewmen laugh Willy: What? What's so funny? Huh? the silver mark others laugh Willy: PINKIE PIE!!! Blooper 10 we see Rainbow's wings saying: "This pegasus. For rent". [Crew laugh Fluttershy: Hmm? the writing Darn it, Pinkie! Stuingtion: Alright, let's go again. Blooper 11 Speed: Marker! Stuingtion: And, action! Hiccup: This conversation is feeling very one-sided. Stoick: DEAL?! Hiccup: (breaks out laughing) I'm sorry. I'm sorry, he looked funny! He looked funny at me! Can we? Just let me have another take. Stoick: DEAL?! Hiccup:' '(breaks out laughing) I'm sorry. I'm sorry, he made me laugh. I'll do right this time. Stoick: No... I don't Hiccup: I swear. Stock: DEAL?! Hiccup: (bursts out laughing even harder now) Stoick: (groans) Blooper 12 Blooper 13 Blooper 14 Blooper 15 Blooper 16 Blooper 17 Percy: Oh, hey. We're rehearsing a - a scene for the upcoming Equestrian play called uh, Mako: "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Us." It's a musical. Put that thing back where it came from or so help us... Sharky: "Bom, bom, bom, bom... Mako: "Get that thing away from me, you guys! Put that thing back where it came from! Or I'll poke myself in the eye!" Sharky: Bom! Mako: nervously It's a... It's a work in progress, but it's gonna get better. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Bloopers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series